Emerald Eyes
by Amber Blossom
Summary: 7th Year is gonna be James best year. He has great friends, and Lily is being friendly. But when two powerful DADA teachers show up everything changes. What secrets do they hide? Wait, Lily's fallen for the one that looks like him! Time travel,SuperHarry
1. Emerald Eyes

**Emerald Eyes**

_Summary:_

_7th year is gonna be James perfect year. He has the best friends, and Lily has warmed up to him. That is until two engaged DADA Professors show up. What secrets do they hide? Wait, Lily's fallen for the one that looks like him? _

_Disclaimer:_

_Harry Potter can never be mine. My mind is to biased to think it up. _

_Note: _

_This is gonna be what I hope a good Harry Potter fic. My skills have improved slightly, due to the literature class at school._

**Emerald Eyes**

James Potter looked around, his brown eyes scanning the whole Gryffindor Table. It was obvious to everyone, but the First Years, that he was looking for the beautiful, fiery redhead, Lily Evans.

Lily Evans. Lily could have any guy she wanted. Her beautiful red hair was silky, and fell in thick curls till her waist. Her skin was pale, a good contrast to the red, and free of any blemishes. Lily was intelligent, and knew a good laugh when she saw one. She was also kind, even to the Slytherins. The thing though that set Lily apart from everyone were her eyes. They weren't hazel, brown, or even blue. They were a startling shade of emerald. Every single emotion could be easily seen through those hazel shaped, emerald eyes.

_This year, she's gonna be mine. _James grinned when he finally spotted the beautiful redhead just entering the castle.

"Ah, James you have a 'Get Lily' plan this year?" James looked at his best friend, Sirius Black with slight disgust. His mouth was hald open, showing the food he was eating.

"No plan this year-"

"No plan?" James was cut of by Peter Pettigrew staring at him in shock.

"I wasn't finished," James said. "No plan, I'll just let it flow smoothly."

"That might just work," James ignored this comment by his other friend, Remus lupin. Of course it'll work! There was just one flaw in it.

"Oi! Lily, there's a seat right next to me for you!" James patted the seat next to him.

"Sure James," Lily headed down the aisle between the Gryfindor table and Ravenclaw. She took a eat right next to were James pointed. James couldn't believe it! Lily was actually being nice!

"How was your summer Lils?" James said with a clever nickname he made just for Lily. He loved the name Lily, it just suited Lily.

"Good," Lily beamed. "Though, Petunia could be nicer." Lily stopped at that sentence abruptly.

"Who's P-" James was interrupted by Professor Dumbledore's voice.

"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" James, along with everyone turned to see Dumbledore rising to his seat for the regular announcements. James looked at the teachers to see who was the unlucky DADA teacher. He saw instead not one, but two heavily hooded figures.

"To the First Years, I would like to say, no one is allowed in the Forbidden Forest. Since it's well, forbidden! No one is allowed to enter the Third Floor, unless you want to die a gruesome death. the curfew is strictly eleven. Also notice the new list of banned items on Mr. Filch's office door!"

James frowned, since when did the Third Floor become dangerous?

"Also, to the first Years, beware the pranks of the Marauders!" James grinned, he, Remus, Peter, and Sirius were finally getting some recognition! "Also I'd like to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Professor Harry Patterson, and his fiancée, Ginny Westly!"

The two heavily hooded figures stood, and finally after a few moments, removed their hoods. It was like a ceremony, everything seemed to slow down.

When the hood was finally removed, a wave of powerful magic engulfed the room. Instilling in everyone a warm feeling. _Whoever Dumbledore got for DADA is sure strong. _James mused. When people looked up again, there was a round of gasps, and excited whispers.

James looked and saw that the girl, Ginny Westly, was indeed beautiful, she looked like Lily with her thick auburn hair that fell in curls till her elbow, and pale skin. She also had a slim figure. But the differences were noticeable. She had a clutter of freckles, not detracting from her beauty, her face was heart-shaped, unlike Lily's oval shaped face, and had big brown eyes. The last thing though, resting on Westly's bright red hair, was acircle of pure gold. If one looked close at the circle, you would see inscriptions on it. Only War Mage's wore those.

_She's beautiful, but she's no Lily. Either way, she's engaged. _James thought while noticing the big engagement ring she wore on her left hand.

James turned and saw the other guy, Harry. he was definately the source of the whispers.

He looked had raven black hair that was long enough to be tied down in a low ponytail. He had wire-rimmed glasses, that suited him. Showing off his emerald eyes. He was slightly bulk, and had a slight tan. The other thing that separated him from everyone else, besides the power radiating from him, and the eyes, was the lightning bolt scar that was on his forehead. That scar can only be made when a person has been touched by a powerful dark spell. He didn't have the circle thing on his head, but if he stood, one would notice that he was carrying a sword. Only War Mages did that now-a-days.

Even with the differences, he looked like one person, James Potter.

_That guy looks like me! _James's mind screeched in a girlish way. _Is that Patterson guy looking at me? _James did a double take, and indeed Patterson was staring at James.

"I would like you to know, that this year's DADA course will not be easy," all the whispers stopped immediately as Professor Patterson started to speak. "You will learn spells that only Aurors know. You will also learn muggle fighting techniques-" this brought a few groans.

"What is wrong with muggle fighting?" the other professor spoke. "When you're wand is gone, will you just give up? Muggle fighting techniques is where you learn to use you're body as the ultimate weapon. You will also learn that when you use Muggle Fighting Techniques, you could use your body to kill we need be."

Needless to say, everyone shut up.

James stared at the Professor Patterson. The stare quickly lost it's intimidation. There was something about those hazel shaped, emerald green eyes. They weren't carefree, or full of happiness. They showed that Harry Patterson suffered. It was easy to tell through those eyes, he saw people die, he saw people suffer, and maybe he himself suffered from the Dark Arts.

One question arose from James's mind, _Where did I see those emerald eyes before?_

( **Author's Note **)

**I always loved those time-travel fics. So here's mine! Thisis what I hope will be a good story. My wish is that by the end of the story, it'll probably be 30 chapter long, I'll have 500+ reviews. Make the wish come true!**

( ) **Amber Blossom **()


	2. LightningBolt Scar

**Emerald Eyes**

_Note:_

_I hope that the last chapter was good. Let me guess you would say, look at the reviews? Well, I'm typing this ten minutes after I uploaded the last chapter._

_Disclaimer:_

_The walls of my imagination are not wide enough, like J.K. Rowling's, to come up with the absurd possibility that I own it._

**Lightning-Bolt Scar**

Harry Potter, or Harry Patterson stared absent-mindedly at himself at the mirror. It was morning and he had thirty minutes to kill till the Seventh Years came for their classes.

_"You look like your father, but you have your mother's eyes... "_ the phrase that a numerous amount of people said to Harry was undoubtedly true.

Harry wanted to prove it by studying his father, he was an inch within his father's heights, had a smaller nose, and his eyes were emerald. Other than that, he could pass as his father. Even his father's personality was somewhat similar to his.

_Slam... _

Harry was snapped out of his thoughts as Ginny Weasley, or Ginny Westly walked into the room.

"Hey Harry," Ginny said softly, looking up at him with her brown eyes.

"Hi, Gin," Harry said weakly. He wasn't in the mood to talk.

"I guess you're not in the mood to talk."

"Of course," Harry said blankly.

"I know it's about you're parents-"

"No Gin, it isn't. Do you know how many people I saw. People who's fates I know? There's the Longbottoms, Sirius, Remus, Gabian, Fabian Prewitt, Susan Bone's mother, there's Mum and Dad... " Harry said at Ginny. His emerald eyes looked lost.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you can't tamper with fate," Ginny said. On an impulse Ginny reached up and hugged Harry. She rested her head on his shoulder, as he put his chin over her head.

It lasted for a couple of moments before Ginny let go.

"Sorry for that," Ginny mumbled.

"It's okay Gin, I think I needed it."

Harry locked his eyes into Ginny's. For a moment time froze. He felt like he couldn't control his body as he moved closer and closer to Ginny. Soon he stooped to her height. They were close, to close. Harry locked his emerald orbs into Ginny's chocolate pools.

"Geez," the couple tore apart, and practically flew to the opposite ends of the room. It was Sirius. "You can save the mushy-gushy stuff for night-time."

Harry's face was red with embarrassment. He swore he could hear the girls giggling. _At least I'm playing my part as Ginny's fiancé. _Harry's mind mused.

"Okay, settle down, get into your seats," Harry breathed in relief as Ginny took over.

"Today we are going to learn about the Unforgivables," Harry took over. A look of confusion swept over the classroom.

"Do any of you even _know_ what the Unforgivables are?" Ginny asked incredulously.

"No."

Harry leant over and whispered into Ginny's ear, "Guess Voldemort didn't start attacking with those yet. Nobody knows."

"Okay, well Harry here is gonna explain," Ginny pointed to Harry to begin.

"The Unforgivable are the three most horrible spells. They are the worst of the dark Arts. If administered to a human being, you would be sentenced to Azkaban... " Harry began.

Everyone sat on their seat eager to listen.

"The three Unforgivable are, the Imperious, Cruciatus, and Avada Kedavra. Hearing the names of these spells hints what they do. As you know there are four types of sentences, one of them is an Imperative sentence, as in a demand. this is where the word Imperious comes from. Imperious allows people to be put under complete control of the castor... "

Ginny opened a jar of spiders, and grabbed one. She whispered the spell, _"Imperio." _the spider started doing acrobatics.

This earned a couple of snickers from the marauders.

"It's is punishable with a sentence of at least ten years in Azkaban if placed on a human being... "

The snickers stopped.

"The second one Cruciatus, comes from the word 'excruciating' Excruciating, means unbearable. It feels like hot knives attack every part of your body. If put under the spell to long, one can be killed," Harry stopped and looked at the Longbottoms. "If one fights it, they could survive, but will be robbed of their sanity."

Ginny with great disgust did the spell, "_Crucio." _the spider started twitching, even if it was a spider, you could tell it was suffering.

"The last and the most deadliest is Avada Kedavra. The first word of the spell comes from the word, 'evade' and the second word transcribed from Latin reads, 'kill.' The Avada Kedavra will target your heart, and in the blink of an eye, you'll be dead. Which is why most Death Eaters prefer the Cruciatus, because you feel nothing with the Killing Curse. So far to date, no one has survived the killing curse."

Ginny reached into the jar and grabbed the last spider, _"Avada kedavra." _A shot of sickly green light came from Ginny's wand as it hit the spider, it soon was dead.

"Today, we woll teach you how to fight of the Imperious Spell. Avada Kedavra has no shield, and Cruciatus cannot be deflected unless youj are extremely powerful. More powerful than Dumbledore," Ginny said. "Will every please line up, we will start putting you under the curse now."

Everyone lined up, while a few gulped. The unlucky first person was Peter Pettigrew. "I'll do him," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Peter, you're up!" Harry called. When Peter stood in front of him, Harry did the wand movement then said, "_Imperio."_

_"Act like a rat, act like a rat... " _Harry commanded. Soon to everyone's delight, Peter started to act like a rat. When Peter was done, Harry spoke, "Peter, what did you feel while under the spell?"

"I-I felt total bliss, like I had no worries if I did what I was told."

"Good description," Harry said, "James Potter you're up!"

James Potter slightly gulped, than braced himself as the spell hurtles his way. "_Jump on the desk... " _Harry commanded. James started to, but then gave in.

"Good job, I felt some hesitation in there," Harry said, with a feeling of pride.

Everyone after James did no better.

"As you can tell, this spell is hard to ward of. Just remember, listen to that voice in the back of your mind."

Harry looked at his watch. "Well that was a fast lesson, we have fifteen minutes left, do you have any questions at all?"

Hands shot into the air.

"James Potter."

"Well, Professor-" James was cut of.

"Don't call me Professor, it makes me sound old, just call me Harry."

"Harry, do you play Quidditch?" Harry smiled.

"Although that's not related to DADA, I made Seeker at First Year," Gasps filled the room, no one made the team on their First year! Not even their legendary Chaser, James Potter!

"Remus Lupin." Harry knew in the pit of his stomach Remus had a question about his scar.

"How'd you get that scar?"

Harry took a deep breathe then started. "A lightning-bolt scar only occurs when one is touched by a very powerful and dark spell. I got this scar when I was one... "

By now people were interested. To know that their teacher was powerful enough to get that scar at one?

"My parents, were powerful, clever witches, they fought for the light side, so they were targetted by Voldemort. On Halloween Night Voldemort attacked, I don't mean he sent a Death Eater, no he went himself to kill me and my parents. First my father died, dueling the dark Lord himself, so my mother and I could escape. My mother wasn't fortunate. She didn't even try to duck or dodge the Killing curse, but stood there. Her love for me became my greatest shield, her love created a barrier not seen I was alive because of that. you see Voldemort cannot stand love. Magic itself is love... "

By now no one talked at all. Soon after a few moments Alive Smith (or Longbottom) raised her hand. "Sir you called the Dark lord by his real name, why?"

"Because everytime you don't say Voldemort, the Dark Lord is winning just a little. To have ingrained so much fear into the Wizarding World that you cannot even say the name? I will not give him the satisfaction of knowing he's gained my fear."

"Plus," Ginny added, breaking the silence, "I picked up this nifty trick." She took her wand and flicked it, it read, "Tom Marvolo Riddle." She flicked it again, "I am Lord Voldemort... "

"Tom Riddle, not a name to be feared of, that's why Voldemort changed it. If Tom Riddle isn't feared than why should Voldemort be?"

"Class dismissed."

Everyone filed out, comprehending what they learned. Knowing that it meant more than everything else they learned.

** James Potter **

James Potter scurried out the classroom, racing towards his friends. _How can I even call myself a Gryffindor? _he asked himself. I can't even say the name of someone? _"If Tom Riddle isn't feared than why should Voldemort be?" _the words of the redhead Professor echoed in James's mind, mocking his Gryffindor bravery.

"Sirius, what'd you think about class?" James asked his best friend.

"It was great," Sirius said in a low tone.

"I know, that Professor is brilliant," Remus piped in.

"H-he s-seems t-to h-have a l-lot of s-secret," Peter stuttered.

"Secrets that need to be answered. How'd he know so much about," James opened his mouth, but he just couldn't say it. "V-Voldemort?" _I can say it! _his mind cheered.

"You just said his name!" Remus said astonished.

"Yes, Harry was right, I don't feel that scaed anymore." _There's something about the Professor that is familar, yet different. _James thought.

"Hey, do you think we could pull a prank on him?" Sirius asked. James just laughed as he went right along.

**Author's Note  
Well then, there's chapter two. This story, will be slow-paced, and I decided to increase the chapters to over thirty. Oh, just so you know, next chapter there'll be a prank by the Marauders, and a prank by Harry. It'll be called: Prank Wars.**

**Amber Blossom**


	3. Beginning of Prank War

Emerald Eyes

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry, the chapter is a bit late, but I had to get the Microsoft Word disc and download it unto my computer, and I felt brain dead throughout the weeks. Also something happened to my internet connection._

_Disclaimer:_

_I can never in my life own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling already claimed the role as that._

**BEGINNING OF PRANK WAR**

** 1999 **

Hermione Granger looked at the clock again, the hands that contained the names Harry, and Ginny were still at traveling. Where were they?

"'Mione, do you have any idea where Ginny is?" Ronald Weasley asked for the millionth time.

"No Ronald, can you please just shut up. Ginny is fine the worst that can be happening is she and Harry eloping." Hermione grinned as she watched Ron turn many different shades of red. "It's called a joke Ron."

"So do you have any idea where they are?"

"Ron all I heard from Dumbledore is that they're on a mission that would decide the Wizarding World's Fate and that Harry's greatest wish will come true," Hermione said mindlessly, oblivious to what she just said.

She instantly just analyzed what she said just by looking at Ron's facial expression.

"'Mione, if I do remember correctly, Harry's greatest wish is to see his parents."

"It's either Dumbledore got a way to bring back James and Lily from the dead, or he brought Harry and Ginny to the past, I think it's the latter…"

** 1979 **

"Geez, is there no one that can challenge me?" James roared to the crowd.

It was a Saturday, other words, Quidditch Practice. It was James tradition to take on any team against his own team. No one beat the Marauders yet.

"I think I can," James scanned the crowd looking for the person who said that. To his surprise his eyes reached that of the DADA Professor.

"You play?" James stifled a laugh, he couldn't think of a professor playing Quidditch, despite age.

"Yup, ever since First year," came the confident response.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right?" James started. "First Year?"

"You heard right. During a Quidditch lesson my arch-rival challenged me while the Quidditch Professor was gone. It ended up with me diving down fifty feet just to catch a Remembrall."

"Fine," James said reluctantly, "where's you're team and broom?"

"First, before we begin, I'd like to wager a bet, I win, you and your team are my personal servants during dinner," Professor Harry pulled out his wand and cried, "_Accio Firebolt._" In an instant a beautiful broom came soaring towards the professor.

James and the Quidditch crowd just ogled at the beauty of the broom.

"Where can I get one?"

"Okay, first of all, this broom is a prototype, won't come out for over a decade," sighs of disappointment. "Even if it was out it would cost around 1000 galleons." More sighs of disappointment.

"Oh," the DADA Professor continued, "I'll be my own team." The Marauders raised their eyebrows. "Just to warn you, I've never lost a game." The teacher paused thoughtfully, "Except for the one time," Peter started thinking that there might be some hope, "when Dementors came out in the field, I don't know what the Headmaster was thinking."

Almost immediately, Harry swung his leg over his broom, and in a second he was already one hundred feet in the air.

"Come on," James waved his hand over to his friends. "Get into your positions.

Sirius grabbed his bat, Peter went over to his goalpost, and Remus went up into the sky.

John Winthrop, a sixth year Gryffindor, released the quaffle and the game began.

In a flash of scarlet and red, the DADA Professor had the Quaffle in his possession and was already at the other end of the field. He shot the Quaffle and scored.

**"And Professor Harry just scored, 10-0!" ** The commenter, Elizabeth Watford said.

At the instant, Harry took a deep dive, James, knowing that Harry spotted the Snitch followed.

Soon they got deeper and deeper. Harry did the dive while doing his trademark dive, The Potter Tornado.

It was a move that Harry pulled of in a match against Slytherin. The Seeker would dive, but in the dive, spin, like in a tornado. It was so good that the BIG Quidditch teams wanted to do it. But decided against it when a professional player tried it. He ended up in the hospital wing for a week. The move was dangerous, when Harry pulled it of; the Quidditch teams started courting Harry. No such luck.

20 feet.

15 feet.

10 feet. James pulled up.

5 feet.

4 feet.

3 feet.

2 feet.

Harry instantly pulled up, his fingers skimming the grass, and in a blur, he grabbed the Snitch.

He raised his hand up with delight.

**"OMG, the Marauders lost the Professor Harry! Professor, you're my favorite Professor! Where did you learn that move?"**

"Well," Harry walked to the Marauders. "Remember the little deal we made, right?"

"Oh!" Harry shouted to the field, "Don't do that move. A professional once tried it, broke all the bones in his ribcage. That was when it was copyrighted by me!"

** Great Hall, Lily Evans **

Lily looked over at the person she was sitting with, James Potter. Never in her life in Hogwarts did she think that she would actually be friends with James, but he was just a friend, nothing else! Honestly!

Although Lily did take into mind his looks. He was a dream date. _Just not someone for me, _Lily's mind said again.

"Hey, Lily, watch," Lily's friend, Teresa said. Teresa was an Asian; she had the straight, black hair, and the Chinese eyes.

"Oh, there it is!" Lily turned to see Professor Harry decked out in only his boxers and his hair was streaked with gold and emerald. It only improved his looks.

Lily swore she heard a girl behind her say, "he's an engaged professor…" even Lily herself admitted that she was blushing.

Lily turned to see that Harry was back in his clothes.

"You know!" everyone turned to see Harry standing from his seat. "I can take jokes; I used to play jokes all the time on Slytherins, so I know why you'd do this. But I warn you, I retaliate, and Ginny and I are good. Considering that her brothers own quite a successful joke shop, and like to give us some of their products. One of which is an object that can turn all the corridors in this school into a swamp." Instant silence.

"Oh, Marauders you have detention with me and Ginny in a locked room where no one knows what's going on inside."

"Honestly, Professor Harry's got it all, the broom, the looks, the sense of humor, the strength…" Cecile said with a sigh. "Such a shame he's engaged though."

"Yeah," Lily murmured, looking at the laughing professor, a blush evident on her face, "such a shame."

**A/N**

**Sorry for the late update. As you can see I started the Lily likes Harry crush. The nest chapter title will be:**

**An Oedipal Complex, Only Different**

**Sorry the title of this chapter was different than what I said. Oh the next chapter will feature the pranks. GIVE ME PRANK IDEAS. **

**(Oedipal Complex-Named after Oedipus, a Greek, mythological character that unwittingly killed his father and married his mother)**

**CONTEST**

**In this chapter I put in the name of a historical figure, find the name and give it to me in the review, and give an idea, I'll fit it in somewhere in the story. But, the idea has to go along with the ships, plot, etc…**


	4. Oedipal Complex, Only Different

**Emerald Eyes**

_Note:_

_Well, I'm typing this up right now, after I updated the previous chapter. Please in the reviews put in some IDEAS, or CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. Oh, the title means that instead of Harry falling for his mother, his mother is falling for hi, and that oh, figure it out yourself._

_Oh check out a story that I'm writing for my best friend, it's under the penname, LibraGurls, a joint account, it's a Sailor Moon fic, called 'Beautiful Addiction.'_

_Disclaimer:_

_Like I said oh so many times, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!_

**Oedipal Complex, Only Different**

** 1997 **

"Professor Dumbledore, with all due respect can you please tell me where Harry and Ginny are?" Hermione asked in a forced calm tone.

"I'm sorry, but that information is very valuable. If any Death Eaters were to get a hold of you and take the information, the fate of the Wizarding World would be in jeopardy."

"PROFESSOR, YOU'LL TELL ME WHERE MY SISTER AND BEST FRIEND ARE!" Ron had finally burst.

** 1979 **

"Harry, did you notice anything weird today about Lily?" Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"No, should I?" Harry looked confused, but then looked quickly again at his mother. She was busy chatting away with her friends. He failed to catch the blush on Lily's cheeks.

"Men," Ginny muttered. "I am SSSOOOO glad Dumbledore told us to have this cover, or else I'd have to be fighting of all the women here with a stick."

"What, it's not like they like me," Harry muttered, while getting a helping of potatoes.

"My God, you are so blind," Ginny muttered, when she saw Harry take a bite out of his potatoes she stopped him. "Don't it's going to be another prank."

Harry stopped and looked at the Marauders. "I am so happy we're having detention with them today," he said with a smirk.

** Marauders **

"Great," Sirius said bitterly, "he didn't eat the potatoes. They weren't kidding when they said that they were professionals at this."

"Hey James," Peter piped up, "where's Lily?"

"Oh, with her friends today," James said carelessly. He stopped for a moment and looked at Lily. She seemed to be watching someone from the Head Table.

James assumed it was Professor Ginny.

"Hey, Sirius," James turned to his friend. "Did you notice the similarities between Lily and Ginny?"

"Who didn't?"

James looked again at Lily and followed her gaze again, this time, she wasn't looking at Ginny. She was looking at the other DADA Professor.

** Detention **

"Okay," Ginny gestured the Marauders into the classroom, "take a seat at those tables." Ginny pointed to the tables in front of her.

The Marauders, being smart as they thought they were, inched to the desks as far away as possible from those seats.

"My God, they're practically screaming, 'PRANKS US'" Harry whispered to Ginny, his breath tickling her cheek.

When the Marauders sat down, they breathed a sign of relief.

"HA!" Sirius said triumphantly, "you didn't get us!"

A bit too late to say that.

Harry and Ginny just grinned, hiding snickers behind their hands. After looking at the Marauders again, they were on the floor laughing, and clutching their sides.

"Why are you laughing at us," Remus said, no squealed. Alarmed at his voice, he looked down at himself. He had longer hair, a more feminine build, and tight clothes. Merlin, he was a girl!

"Merlin, CHANGE US BACK!" a girl that resembled Sirius said. He immediately looked himself over, and his other friends. When he looked at James, his mouth formed an "o", "You know what's worse than turning into a girl?"

"What?"

"That you're best friend looks totally hot as a girl," Sirius said bluntly, and pointed at a girl with cropped black hair and hazel eyes.

"Okay, let's get out of this conversation," Ginny started. "Any questions you have for me and Harry that you can't ask during class?"

"YES, ME!" Sirius yelled, "What joke shop does your brothers own?"

"Oh. They own a joke shop in America. Better than Zonkos. They always give me their prototype pranks since I was the person that gave them their first thousand galleons."

"You're THAT rich?" James eyes bugged out. Oh the things he could do with a thousand galleons.

"Inheritance."

"OoOh," the Marauders said in a sing-song voice.

"How come you have a prototype broom that no one else has?" James asked eagerly.

"Because, my g-godfather, uh," Harry stuttered.

"His godfather is an inventor of a new kind of broomsticks; the broom that Harry had flown on was a Firebolt. Since Harry's godfather absolutely loves him, he got him the one and only one he has," Ginny lied smoothly, while she kicked Harry lightly, earning a small yelp.

"Aren't we supposed to do any sort of cleaning? You do realize this is a detention session," Remus pointed out. James and Sirius just slapped his head.

"You WANT to do work?" Harry said, astonished. "I wasn't going to give you work, but I guess that since you asked, clean this entire room."

"This room is already clean."

Harry snickered then flicked his wand. Instantly the room dirtied itself. "Now it isn't, good luck," Harry looked around at the room. "This may take a while though."

** Lily **

"Lily, do you like Professor Harry?" Cecile turned her amber eyes to Lily.

"What?" Lily tried, while lowering her eyes toward the carpet.

"Don't play dumb with me, you like him," Teresa taunted.

"Fine, but either way, he's engaged," Lily said dejectedly.

"Does that stop half the girl population from liking him?" Cecile raised an eyebrow.

"No, but," Lily was cut off.

"Lily, don't you dare give up!"

"Lily, turn on the charm, an engagement can be easily broken," Teresa encouraged Lily. "Lily, strut your stuff."

** Next Day **

"Uh, guys," Sirius started. "Notice anything weird with Lily today?"

James turned to see, and whoa, was this weird? Yup, it was.

Lily Evans was wearing makeup.

She had on green eye shadow that accented her emerald eyes, and red lipstick. It also seemed that she wore somewhat, tighter clothes.

At this, James eye's seemed to jump out of their sockets, and his mouth hung open.

"Okay, you can stop it with the drool," Sirius said disgusted.

"We lost one to the dark side," Peter commented.

** Lily **

_I can't even believe I'm doing this! _Lily's mind screamed.

She walked over to her seat with Cecile and Teresa. Both of them eyed her, up and down.

"Lily, this will sure get Harry's attention " Teresa said.

"Along with the whole boy population," Cecile finished.

"Hey," Lily said a blush on her cheeks. "Quiet down, Dumbledore is gonna talk."

** Head Table **

"Students of Hogwarts," Dumbledore rose from his seat. "For the first time we will have a Halloween Masquerade Ball. Everyone has to wear a mask."

"A masquerade?" Ginny whispered to Harry.

"Yup," Harry said, bringing his goblet to his mouth. "I'm going as Lord Gryffindor."

"Then I guess I'm going as Lady Gryffindor," Ginny said. She eyed Harry's drink, and then opened her mouth. "Wait, Harry, don't drink that!"

** Lily **

"Oh," Cecile squealed, "a masquerade. I wanna go as; an olden day geisha! Who are you guys going as?"

"I'm going as an olden day Chinese girl warrior!" Teresa squealed.

"I think I'll go as Lady Gryffindor," Lily said.

Lily heard a yelp behind her and turned, and saw Professor Harry singing, "I LOVE SLYTHERIN!" at the top of his lungs.

**A/N**

**I MADE UP THAT ENTIRE THING ABOUT THE UNFORGIVEABLES! I didn't know what Avada Kedavra meant, so I made it up! The rest was common sense, and from a literature class.**

**Oh, please don't complain about any grammatical errors that you might find, I have no BETA Reader, I wanted to get my best friend to do it, but she's anti, HG, and more, HHr. I'm still trying to get her to like HG. **

**I made the ball a masquerade for a reason; let's just say that during the ball, there'll be some Lily/Harry action.**

**CONTEST**

**Since no one won, I had my best friend do the contest. Honestly this was seventh grade work. Sorry I gave away my grade. : I expected better from high school students. :shakes head:**


End file.
